Talk:Guide to defeating doppelganger/Archive
Changes to the Doppelganger Just been helping a friend fight the doppelganger, and some of the info is out of date. For one thing he says it used healing breeze. Could anyone else comment on this? 01:55, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :I just tested it: With me the Doppelganger still doesn't use Healing Breeze for ordinary healing, however he does use it to counter health degeneration such as bleeding. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 02:49, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) ---- why can't this all just be in the Doppelganger article? Nuble 15:35, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) :It used to be. I took it out because it is very subjective information and every other day some guy was going in and changing a "tactic" or marking a tactic as "no longer useful" and I felt it completely messed up a very simple article about what the doppleganger is and what you are supposed to do about it. I think moving this stuff into a separate article (which is linked to the main article) is the best. --Karlos 17:09, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) ::not that i'm against this or anything, i just don't think this is how wiki articles should work. i mean, when you look around wikipedia, you won't find a single article titled "How to fix a car" or "Guide to HTML" or such. besides, the doppel article isn't that long anyway. with proper usage of sub-titling and sub-sub-titling it shouldn't really "mess up" the article, no i honestly don't think so. Nuble 14:00, 31 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::Yeah, you do. 01:55, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Syntax Error: Invalid Example Used (Abort/Retry/Ignore)? :) Wikipedia is an encyclopedia, we are not just an encyclopedia about the game. We are also a hints, tips, how-to site. So, I do not believe the comparison stands. If we were simply an encyclopedia like Wikipedia then we should delete all "Guide to" and "how to" articles because Wikipedia does not have that kind of info. --Karlos 16:22, 31 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::" then we should delete all "Guide to" and "how to" articles" : exactly. this is a wiki, and the way a wiki works is that when a user enters a subject he is interested in, he is presented with an article on that subject, complete with all relevant information, plus "wiki links" that may lead him to other related articles. in this case, a user enters in "doppelganger", gets a doppelganger article, and have to wikilink himself to ANOTHER doppelganger article in order to find tips on how to defeat his mirror. bad example or whatever aside, i still don't understand why all these aren't just included inside Doppelganger, as per my original question. of course everything that's written here is subjective, just how the Usage Notes of skill articles are. Nuble 04:25, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::In Wikipedia, if you look up Welsh, it will tell you everything about Welsh, but NOT how to learn Welsh and to learn Welsh coming from German vs how to learn Welsh coming from Spanish. That is what this Doppelganger guide is. It is completely subjective "how to" info similar to "how to learn German form Chinese" which you will never find under eithe "German" or "Chinese" in Wikipedia. That is all I have to say here. I am starting to feel like a camel (regurgitating). :) --Karlos 08:14, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) I verified that the doppelganger is still able to use sword and hammer skills, so I reverted the anonymous edit. --Fyren 14:10, 26 Sep 2005 (EST) :Removed some of the last anonymous edit because it was plain wrong (the doppelganger has 16 in all attributes, it does not mirror your attribute setup), seemed like a bad idea (illusion of haste + fragility, even before fragility got changed), or dealt with elites you get after the desert. --Fyren 11:29, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Verified that the doppelganger does not simply use skills in the order they're on your bar. --Fyren 16:28, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) None-matching revisions ehh?? check these: http://guildwiki.org/wiki?title=Guide_to_defeating_doppelganger&diff=41310&oldid=41241 http://guildwiki.org/wiki?title=Guide_to_defeating_doppelganger&diff=41345&oldid=41310 those are the last 2 edits =S Skuld‡ 01:13, 19 October 2005 (EST)